noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
OU-675
Battle Log Havlicek joined. Bijan joined. Format: OU Rated battle Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages Havlicek's team: Politoed / Keldeo / Thundurus-Therian / Jirachi / Terrakion / Celebi Bijan's team: Alakazam / Abomasnow / Weavile / Clefable / Cloyster / Sigilyph Battle between Havlicek and Bijan started! Go! Terrakion! Bijan sent out Cloyster! Turn 1 Terrakion used Close Combat! It's super effective! The opposing Cloyster lost 91.7% of its health! Terrakion's Defense fell! Terrakion's Special Defense fell! The opposing Cloyster used Shell Smash! The opposing Cloyster's Attack rose sharply! The opposing Cloyster's Special Attack rose sharply! The opposing Cloyster's Speed rose sharply! The opposing Cloyster's Defense fell! The opposing Cloyster's Special Defense fell! Turn 2 The opposing Cloyster used Icicle Spear! Terrakion lost 33.6% of its health! Terrakion lost 37.0% of its health! Terrakion lost 29.3% of its health! Hit 3 times! Terrakion fainted! Go! Keldeo! Turn 3 Keldeo used Secret Sword! It's super effective! The opposing Cloyster lost 8.3% of its health! The opposing Cloyster fainted! Bijan sent out Alakazam! Turn 4 Keldeo, come back! Go! Jirachi! The opposing Alakazam used Psychic! It's not very effective... Jirachi lost 8.3% of its health! Jirachi restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 5 The opposing Alakazam used Focus Blast! Jirachi lost 31% of its health! Jirachi used U-turn! It's super effective! The opposing Alakazam lost 86.5% of its health! Jirachi went back to Havlicek! Go! Celebi! Turn 6 The opposing Alakazam used Shadow Ball! It's super effective! Celebi lost 49% of its health! Celebi used Nasty Plot! Celebi's Special Attack rose sharply! Celebi restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 7 The opposing Alakazam used Shadow Ball! It's super effective! Celebi lost 45.5% of its health! Celebi used Baton Pass! Go! Keldeo! Turn 8 Keldeo used Surf! The opposing Alakazam lost 13.5% of its health! The opposing Alakazam fainted! Bijan sent out Sigilyph! Turn 9 Keldeo used Surf! The opposing Sigilyph lost 100% of its health! The opposing Sigilyph fainted! Bijan sent out Abomasnow! Abomasnow's Snow Warning! It started to hail! Turn 10 Keldeo used Surf! It's not very effective... The opposing Abomasnow lost 60.6% of its health! The opposing Abomasnow used Grass Knot! It's super effective! Keldeo lost 53.7% of its health! The hail is crashing down. Keldeo is buffeted by the hail! Turn 11 Keldeo used Surf! It's not very effective... The opposing Abomasnow lost 39.4% of its health! The opposing Abomasnow fainted! The hail is crashing down. Keldeo is buffeted by the hail! Bijan sent out Weavile! Turn 12 The opposing Weavile used Fake Out! Keldeo lost 15.1% of its health! Keldeo flinched and couldn't move! The hail is crashing down. Keldeo is buffeted by the hail! Turn 13 Bijan left. Bijan joined. Keldeo used Surf! The opposing Weavile hung on using its Focus Sash! The opposing Weavile lost 99.6% of its health! The opposing Weavile used Night Slash! It's not very effective... Keldeo lost 12.7% of its health! Keldeo fainted! The hail is crashing down. Go! Politoed! Drizzle! It started to rain! Turn 14 The opposing Weavile used Night Slash! Politoed lost 47.1% of its health! Politoed used Hydro Pump! The opposing Weavile avoided the attack! Turn 15 The opposing Weavile used Night Slash! Politoed lost 46.2% of its health! Politoed used Hydro Pump! The opposing Weavile lost 0.4% of its health! The opposing Weavile fainted! Bijan sent out Clefable! Turn 16 Politoed used Hydro Pump! A critical hit! The opposing Clefable lost 100% of its health! The opposing Clefable fainted! Havlicek won the battle! Ladder updating... Havlicek's rating: 1007 → 1254 (+247 for winning) Bijan's rating: 1007 → 929 (-78 for losing) Bijan: gg Bijan left. Havlicek: gg Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:16 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013